Ruby Rose
Ruby ''' is one of the main characters and the first character introduced in RWBY. Ruby's weapon of choice is a High Velocity Sniper Scythe (HVSS) named Crescent Rose[http://roosterteeth.com/members/journal/entry.php?id=2950427 '''Monty Oum Rooster Teeth Q&A Journal]. She first appeared in the "Red" Trailer released on November 5th, 2012, in which she fought Beowolves[http://roosterteeth.com/podcast/episode.php?id=191 Rooster Teeth Podcast #191]. Appearance ]]Ruby appears as a young girl dressed in a red cloak, black blouse, and a skirt with red trimmings. Her entire apparel is made up of shades of red and black, with black on the main suit and red on the cloak and hood. The pins holding the cloak to the shirt are crosses. Even her hair is lightly red-streaked. She has gray eyes. Around her waist is a belt which holds large cartridges (possibly .50 caliber or comparable) in individual loops, a magazine pouch, and what appears to be a Latin cross (possibly Christian or Catholic iconography, or perhaps merely a decorative geometric design). Initially Ruby resembles the Little Red Riding Hood archetype, and this is further reinforced by the appearance of the wolves, in this case the Beowolves. Director Monty Oum has confirmed that she indeed alludes to but is not based on Red Riding Hood[http://soundcloud.com/joshua-silverman-3/interview-monty-oum Silverman - Oum interview]. Abilities & Powers with Crescent Rose]]Ruby is shown to be highly adept at using her scythe, Crescent Rose, single-handedly fending off a large pack of Beowolves without injury. She is skilled in both Scythe and Gun components, slicing away at multiple opponents with blurring speed and accurately firing upon close- and long-range targets. She appears to be extremely quick to begin with, but due to her small stature, her already high agility is further increased by utilizing her weapon's recoil. Only a few times does an opponent come close to striking her, but she evades, blocks, or counters the oncoming attacks. Throughout the trailer, Ruby uses the recoil from Crescent Rose's shots to augment the speed and force of her strikes[http://roosterteeth.com/podcast/episode.php?id=191 Rooster Teeth Podcast #191]. However she is also able to spin Crescent Rose with exemplary skill and power without the recoil ability, and executes chain attacks often. She seems supremely confident in combat, immobilizing an enemy for a moment to calmly assess the battlefield and other enemies before destroying her current target. She also uses the weapon itself as a platform from which to attack, as shown when Ruby laid down completely on the handle of Crescent Rose while firing at opponents. In addition to using her weapon's recoil to make her more deadly in melee, Ruby also uses it to increase her maneuverability. With regular ammunition, Ruby is able to disengage from close quarters to fight at range, or rapidly jump from range to close with an enemy. The Cross Clips (technically magazines) Ruby uses near end of her fight are observed to be far more powerful than the unmarked magazines, giving her even more ''speed and power. With the more powerful ammunition, Ruby is able to use Crescent Rose to propel herself directionally with extraordinary speed, and then rotate herself axially in midair to execute a devastating spinning slash attack that eliminates all her enemies at one shot. Ruby's fighting prowess could be the result of Ruby herself being extremely light; or the recoil from Crescent Rose is incredibly powerful and Ruby possesses unusual strength; or Ruby has superhuman mastery of the ability to leverage Crescent Rose's ferocious kinetic energy to move and attack. It is possible that she has some sort of power involving roses that is activated by emotion, as rose petals are seen to disperse from her when she is standing in front of the Cliffside Altar and when she first starts the fight with the Beowolves. This could be further supported by the fact that the Beowolves dissolve into rose petals after being killed. But, this could have simply been artistic preference. The Cliffside Altar seems to have some ties with Ruby. Possibly a monument from her past, or a grave marker for a relative or friend. If closely inspected, the inscription reads "Summer Rose. Thus Kindly I Scatter". This scatter statement also supports the ties to her, as Monty has said that Ruby's emblem means "Scatter" (in contrast to Adam's Wilt). Trivia *She bears a striking resemblance to the famous fairy tale character Little Red Riding Hood. However, when asked by fans, Monty Oum stated that Ruby and the other girls will have no ties to any fairy tale at all. Although in a recent interview he did say Ruby's design was influenced by Little Red Riding Hood and that all the other characters' physical appearances will be majorly influenced by other fairy tales and mythological tales.[http://soundcloud.com/joshua-silverman-3/interview-monty-oum '''Silverman - Oum interview'][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Little_Red_Riding_Hood Little Red Riding Hood Info] *She was the first character introduced in the series, appearing in a trailer released on November 5th, 2012. [http://roosterteeth.com/archive/?id=6052&v=more RWBY 'Red' Trailer] *Monty has confirmed that Ruby is left handed; however, she is seen wielding with her right hand just as well, which stated by Monty is "common to switch both hands while fighting, especially to make it interesting." *Her possible connection to the Cliffside Altar (which bears a resemblance to a grave marker as stated above) implies she could be a reaper of sorts. This is further enforced by her hooded cloak, as well as her scythe, (and even possibly the appearance of the Christian Cross), both of which are associated with the Grim Reaper. *When Ruby uses the cross clips the muzzle flash turns black from the standard white. * She also shares a resemblance to Adam sporting a similar red and black motif. **Monty has confirmed that they are indeed not related to each other, and that their emblems differ from each other in terms of "scatter and wilt". References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Team RWBY